


【周迦】请不要在工作时间讲私人电话

by Sika



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sika/pseuds/Sika





	【周迦】请不要在工作时间讲私人电话

“所以说……”

阿周那听着电话那头兄弟的抱怨，眼睛却一瞬不错地盯着眼前的青年。

青年——迦尔纳正在他面前宽衣解带，恕阿周那直言，若是换个人，用这样坦荡的表情做这样诱惑的动作是完全达不到诱惑的效果的。但他是迦尔纳，迦尔纳是不同的，至于为什么不同：一，迦尔纳颜值高，扎起来的银色头发衬着白皙的脸，异色的眼珠嵌在下眼睑还飞着嫩红的眼眶里，就算面色平淡，眼眸流转间就是风情。二，阿周那爱他，有第二点在，连第一点也完全不重要了。

西服外套落地，迦尔纳葱白的手指自然地解着自己衬衫的纽扣。

他并不觉得不好意思，一来，眼前的人是和他与之做惯了那档子事的丈夫，二来，阿周那想跟他玩什么“办公室脱衣诱惑”play，而他确实之前打赌输给了阿周那，真英雄愿赌服输，不虚。

纽扣一颗颗被主人解开，白衬衫下是比之更白的胸膛，迦尔纳肤色雪白，却一点都不让人觉得柔弱，毕竟那层薄却明显的胸肌并不是摆设。挂在胸口的，阿周那送的红宝石吊坠即便在拉了窗帘只有昏黄灯光的房间里依旧熠熠生辉。

像迦尔纳的一边眼睛。

迦尔纳患有虹膜异色症，一边眼睛是褐金色，一边是暗红色。要说从小到大没因为这对瞳色困扰那是假的，但阿周那细心地抚平了他心中因这份困扰而起的褶皱。

“阿周那……”迦尔纳轻声唤着恋人。那身丝织的衬衫褪下，雪白的身子犹如顽强破茧的白蝶，美丽而有力。阿周那看着恋人的手指抚过那犹如雪中红梅般诱人的乳头，看着它们在他不算熟练的动作下颤巍巍地挺立。到底是血气方刚的青年，阿周那咽了咽口水，以期滋润下自己干渴的喉咙。

恋人侧过身子，手指已经从胸前滑至小腹，最终触碰上自己黑色西裤的纽扣。拉链被缓缓拉开，裤子被缓缓褪下。

阿周那眯起眼，瞧得分明

——他竟然没穿内裤？！

迦尔纳学阿周那，微眯着眼，却依旧是盯着他的恋人。他能读出阿周那遽然危险的眼神，这眼神要他渐渐兴奋起来。

要说刚才只是为了满足阿周那偶尔特殊的爱好，他只想点到为止，见好就收。那么现在的他是真升腾起了想和恋人做快乐事的欲望。

葱白的手指搭上自己半软半硬的性器，很快又游移到臀间，阿周那的角度看不到迦尔纳手指是如何在自己臀间动作，但他看得见迦尔纳的脸。

白玉染上薄红，微眯的眼睛里流转的皆是历历风情。

——喔，他在挑衅我。

阿周那轻轻勾唇，拍了拍自己的大腿。

他的恋人坦荡到什么程度呢，就连床笫之事都不会忸怩。阿周那只见他的恋人一步一步，踏着优美的步子向他走来，隔在两人间宽大的办公桌很碍事？没关系，他的恋人早已抬起膝盖爬了上去。

像只白色的大猫。

一步，两步。他爬到了阿周那面前，阿周那抬手搂住向他伸手的爱人，让他自然地落座在他怀里。成年的、不比他轻多少的男性坐在他腿上不能说不重，但是美人在怀，一点压力不算什么。

电话那头无种的声音挺大，迦尔纳明显也听得到，他眉头一挑，靠在阿周那空着的耳边软语两句。阿周那闷笑一声，在无种疑惑地问：“哥，你有在听吗？笑什么呢”时，阿周那清了清嗓子：“抱歉，哥这会有事要忙，一会给你回电话。”

他收了线，把盯着他的恋人压在办公桌上。

“工作时间请不要讲私人电话？那么……工作时间可以……”他的手指抚摸着恋人的耳垂：“……请我的私人秘书协助我做完一项紧急任务吗？”

迦尔纳拉过他的手，轻轻啜吻那修长的手指：“愿为您效劳。”


End file.
